LOTM: Decimation S2 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen as cannon fire is heard in the distance) Scott: So, pirate invasion huh? Richie: Seems that way Scott. Miles: Richie, time to suit up! Richie: Right! (Richie and Miles equip their suits and prepare to fight) Alex: Alright, you guys ready? Erin: Yeah bro. Jack: Let's do it! (The heroes all soon arrive in Main Street) Erin: Hey I see a pirate ship off in the distance! Shantae: Just as I thought! Come on! We'll be seeing Tinkerbats soon enough! Jack: What the hell is a Tinkerbat? (The heroes follow Shantae and are soon met by a group of tiny black creatures with yellow eyes, dressed a lot like Jack is) Shantae: Tinkerbats! Izuku: Those are the pirates?! Yuri: They look a lot like you Jack. Jack: I look NOTHING like those things! (The Tinkerbats start going toward the group but Shantae rushes up to them and attacks them. With her long pony tail, which is strong enough to send them flying away) Erin: WHOA! Scott: Okay then. Alex: This is our cue guys! Time to fight! Ian: Right! Jack: Let's show these pirates the might of the Defenders! (The Defenders all engade the Tinkerbats, dodge they're swords or guns or molotovs. Alex and Erin keep a close eye on Shantae, who continues to fight smacking enemies with her hair) Alex: Someoen fights with they're hair. Man that's unexpected. (As the fight continues, Shantae then something different) Shantae: FIRE BALL!! (Shantae shoots a fire ball that takes out a group of Tinkerbats) Erin: Wow she really is magic. Alex: Yeah. Scott: Alex look out on your right! (Alex sees a Tinkerbat jumped up in the air and about to attack him, but Alex blasts him away) Alex: Thanks Scott! Uraraka: Man these things are everywhere but they don't seem that tough. Jack: What the hell is that genie girl doing???? (Everyone looks over at Shantae who seems to be preforming a belly dance) Momo: Why... Is she dancing right in the middle of- Shantae: *Poses* TRANSFORM! (Suddenly Shantae becomes an elephant) Jessica: *Gasp* DID YOU SEE THAT!? Alex: This is getting weird. Jack: As long as it helps! Scott: Fine then I guess I'll let my Spirit out! JIROSOYU!! Jirosoyu: Got it! (Jirosoyu starts punching the Tinkerbats away with rapid and powerful punches) Scott: Man this is almost too easy! Richie: Don't get cocky Scott! who knows who's leading these guys! Miles: I get the feeling Shantae may know. Erin: Speaking of which, we better follow her just so we don't get lost. Alex: Good call Erin. Come everyone, follow that Half Genie! Scott: Got it! Come on Soyu! Jirosoyu: Right! (The heroes follow after Shantae) Alex: So uhh, how do we stop these guys?! Shantae: Just follow me! We find they're leader and stop them, the rest will stop as well! Erin: Got it! (The group continues to follow Shantae though the city. They battle many Tinkerbats but easily defeating each one that comes they're way. After going though much of the city, they later arrive at some dock at one edge of the city) Alex: I think we got most of them. Erin: But where's they're boss? Scott: Who is they're boss? Shantae: All the pirates were Tinkerbats. Which means the one behind this attack has to be.... (Suddenly the pirate ship rolls by then parks in front of the heroes. The heroes notice something about the ship. The upper half seems to be a ship with a large cannon, a sail and several Tinkerbats on board. The lower half. Has a giant slug on it) Jack: What.... The hell? Mina: WHAT DID THEY DO TO THAT POOR THING!? Miles: Hey guys. Look up there. (The heroes see at the top of the look out, a woman with light purple skin, wearing what looks like a skull on her chest as well as a pirate captain hat looking down at the heroes) ???: HO HO HO HO! Shantae: *Points* Risky Boots! I thought so! Risky Boots: *Wags her finger* Tut, tut. Call me "Queen of the Seven Seas" if you please. (Alex and Erin look at each other confused) Scott: You don't look like much of a queen to me. Jack: She just looks like another run of the mill savage. (Risky finally takes notice of the others) Risky Boots: Well well, brat. I see you've got friends on your side this time. Have you become scared of fighting me yourself? Shantae: Ha! You wish! They just happened to be in the area and decided to lend me a hand! Alex: That's.... Yeah that's mostly true. Risky Boots: It doesn't matter in the end! Neither you, nor your friends over here will stand in my way of ruling Sequin Land! Miles: So its world domination huh? Pretty big plans for a pirate. Risky Boots: Now, all of you, step aside now! Or suffer the might of my Part Omni-Organic, Partially Titanic, Ocean-Optional Tinkerslug! (The heroes all go quiet by that long name) Ale: Part Omni... Optional Tinker.... Wait. Doesn't that spell- Shantae: P.O.O.P. T.O.O.T.? Erin: PFFT! IT DOES!! IT DOES SPELL THAT!! Risky Boots: Don't call it that! Men! Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: Lock and Load! Let's give these brats a proper work out! (The heroes all stand ready to do battle against Risky and her Tinkerslug. Meanwhile back in Remnant) Shade: Hey! Hey Rose! Rose: Yeah? Shade: Come out here! (Rose steps out of her room and walks over to Shade) Rose: What is it? Shade: Check this trick out! (Shade is seen holding Fluffy) Rose: Wait, why are you using Fluffy? Shade: Trust me it's fine! Watch! (Shade engulfs Fluffy in smoke. The smoke then clears to find that Fluffy has vanished) Shade: Tada! Rose: AHH!! FLUFFY!! WHERE DID HE GO!? Shade: Relax Rosie! He's right here. Rose: Where?! Oooh Erin's gonna kill me if I tell her that- (More smoke appears in Shade's hand, causing Fluffy to reappear) Shade: He's right here! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts